


Give You Everything

by fadeoutslow



Series: Show You Anything [2]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-16
Updated: 2013-04-16
Packaged: 2017-12-08 15:45:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/763135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeoutslow/pseuds/fadeoutslow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're supposed to be going out for drinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give You Everything

They're supposed to be going out for drinks, but they start off with a beer at Paul's apartment, and, as the evening goes on, Esteban's becomingly increasingly unsure when the 'out' part is going to happen because Paul and Nico look quite happily settled on the couch opposite him.

It's better like this, though, better than going out to some noisy bar where Esteban will stand in the corner and feel awkward. It's quieter, Paul and Nico chatting away, and though they're obviously comfortable with one another, they make sure to include Esteban in the conversation, which he appreciates.

Nico's telling a story about some especially terrible media event they had to do last year, and when he finishes, they all laugh. There's a brief moment of silence, and Esteban notices Paul giving him a look that can only be described as speculative, which is… strange, but then, Esteban doesn't know Paul all that well. 

And he's prepared to tell himself he's imagining things, that he's reading too much into the situation, when Paul turns sideways, draping his legs over Nico's lap, the bend of his knees over Nico's thighs, bare feet resting on the couch.

He's still looking at Esteban, and, without turning away, he says, "Are you sure he's up for this?"

And he can't mean what Esteban _thinks_ he means, surely, because it's not as if Esteban hasn't _thought_ about it, but that's just fantasies, daydreams, things like this don't actually _happen_ , not in real life.

"I wouldn't have asked him if I wasn't sure he was up for it," says Nico.

"If you say so," Paul replies, shuffling a little closer to Nico, and then his hand is on the back of Nico's neck, pulling him in, and then they're kissing.

And Esteban can't move, feels like the world is collapsing in on him, watching them, together. It's messy, open-mouthed, and Esteban can _see_ their tongues, sliding against each other, past each other's lips, wet and slick.

He can only stare and it could last for minutes, or hours, or maybe forever, but when they finally stop, Nico bites Paul's bottom lip, tugging on it with his teeth then releasing as he pulls away.

They both stand up, looming over Esteban, so _tall_ , and they walk across the room, sit down either side of him.

Paul starts to kiss his neck, and Nico runs his hand up and down Esteban's thigh, before he says, "You don't have to do this."

Esteban's not even sure he can speak, but the words come out firm, resolute, surprising himself. "I want this," he says. "Very much."

"Good," Nico says, the smile across his face broad and dirty. "You ready?"

And Esteban's never been more certain of anything in his life. "Yes," he says, and he nods. "I'm ready."


End file.
